Cárcel
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El ruido de la cerradura lo hiso regresar a la realidad. Volteó y vio que no había nadie… nadie excepto él y compañía, que estaban detrás por centímetros con el cuerpo desnudo, enmarcando una sínica sonrisa de triunfo. *KakuHidan*


**·.Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. TToTT

**·.Pareja: **Kakuzu and Hidan.

**·.Advertencias:** AU. No soy responsable de tu ceguera. OoC, no mucho.

**·.Oneshot.**

·

·

·

·

·

**/…C****árce****l…\**

Cadena Perpetua. La decisión del juez. Cadena Perpetua por violación a menores de edad, en su mayoría varones. Al principio sus defensores intentaron hacerles creer que tiene problemas mentales. Cosa no cierta. Y así, él fue condenado de por vida. Era demasiado joven para hacer algo tan asqueroso.

Le indicaron el camino de su celda.

Hidan iba con las manos esposadas caminando por el largo y estrecho pasillo. Con la mirada baja y sin emociones, ni siquiera el pensar que lo hiso hacer todo eso. Sus ojos no tenían brillo. No tenía ánimos. No sentía nada. Pero… le gustaba sentir el dolor de otros cuando los abusaba, era tan placentero, hacerlos sufrir poco a poco y escucharlo decir "_¡Por favor detente! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mamá!"_ aquellas plegarias eran canciones para sus oídos. Sin embargo las cosas cambiarían, sabía que a un violador se le trataba de la peor forma, tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Entra a la celda y le quitan las esposas. Luego el guardia cierra y se va.

Veamos, un retrete de no muy buen estado, las paredes roñosas y con escrituras bastantes obscenas, y una cama. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Dedicó a sentarse en ella y mirar directamente a la celda de al frente. Unos tipos le fulminaban con la mirada, sabiendo que él era un violador. Le hicieron el gesto de degollar. Hidan no les hiso caso y solo se recostó en su cama, y dejó cerrar los violetas sin sentimientos.

·

·

El ruido se abrir las cadenas lo hiso despertar. El guardia abrió la celda, diciéndole que es la hora de comer. Ya era de noche.

Se levantó y fue guiado por el hombre.

Al llegar al comedor, echó una ojeada al sitio, bastante gente estaba comiendo. Luego fue a servirse la comida. Miró a todos lados buscando algún puesto, sosteniendo su bandeja, y visualiza uno, vacío. Fue a él y se sentó. Podía sentir como le miraban con desprecio y con ganas de matarlo. A Hidan no le importó y siguió comiendo de lo más normal hasta que un tipo mayor, se podría decir entre treinta y cuarenta años de edad, paró en seco al frente de su lugar, cruzado de brazos, que al instante apoya su mano sobre la mesa, pareciendo autoritario.

Hidan levantó la vista hacia el tipo sin dejar de comer.

―Asique… tú eres el nuevo. ―era de tez morena y de ojos verdes. ― ¿Hidan, no es así?

―Sí. ¿Qué te jode? ―comenzó a fulminarlo con la violeta mirada.

―Advertirte algo. ―se inclinó hacia él con tono amenazador, su voz era roncosa. ―Los violadores aquí, la pasan mal, comienza a cuidarte el trasero. Y yo puedo ser uno de ellos.

―Tch. Como si me importara. ―realmente no le importaba, haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

El moreno marcó una sínica sonrisa por haber escuchado eso. Luego incorpora su cuerpo.

―Por cierto, me llamo Kakuzu, un gusto Hidan. ―un saludo irónico. Después de eso, lo dejó solo.

Terminó de comer. Posteriormente los guardias avisan que es el momento de regresar a sus celdas.

·

·

Oscuro. Todo era oscuro en su sueño. Las sabanas ni siquiera le abrigaban. Más adelante tendría que acostumbrarse.

Nuevamente el ruido de abrir los candados de la celda se hace presente en sus oídos. Hidan despierta confundido sin entender, no era de día ¿verdad?

―Tienes _visitas_. ―le informó el guardia, que al instante dejó la celda abierta y se fue del lugar.

¿Visitas? Pero si él no tiene familia.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

Unos tipos entraron, solo pudo ver las negras siluetas que se iban acercando con apuros. Hidan se incorporó rápidamente para salir del lugar, comenzó a sentir miedo. Pero no pudo escapar. Lo agarraron del cuello de la polera y lo lanzaron al suelo sin piedad. No obstante lo patearon descomunalmente todo lo que fuera espalda y cabeza. Por mientras él se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos para protegerse, pero las patadas no se detenían. Le dolía. Después uno lo levantó y lo acorraló en la pared. Hidan le miró y lo reconoció.

―Asique te gusta violar a niños chicos, ¿eh? ―Kakuzu, era él. El tipo que le advirtió que cuidara su parte trasera.

―Púdrete. ―le despreció sabiendo que esto no acababa.

Su rostro fue girado por un puñetazo del moreno, lo bastante fuerte para desangrarle los labios.

Kakuzu le agarró la albina melena y lo tiró al suelo, para que los otros siguieran golpeándolo sin pausa alguna. Hidan estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente, ya que en ese preciso momento el guardia avisa que deben irse. Antes de que todos se fueran, Kakuzu lo levantó de la polera.

―Esto es solo el comienzo. ―se iba a divertir con él. Hidan mantenía el entrecejo fruncido lleno de rabia. Su rostro estaba desangrado, y su cabello completamente despeinado. Maldijo dentro suyo a cada uno, en especial a Kakuzu. Hidan le escupió el rostro con la única fuerza que le quedaba.

El moreno lo lanzó al suelo; la reacción por haberle escupido saliva. Y se marcharon de la celda, dejando al joven tendido en el suelo medio dormido.

·

·

·

Primer día que pasa en prisión. Le queda toda una vida para estar aquí.

Era de mañana. Abrió los parpados adoloridos. Todo su formando cuerpo estaba adolorido por aquellas palizas, sobre todo su espalda.

Apareció el guardia para que fuera a ducharse. Entregándole una toalla.

Se dirigieron a las duchas.

Se desvistió, y entró a la tibia agua que estaba mojando su cuerpo. Por lo menos se sintió mas tranquilo. El agua le recorría la espalda hasta bajar por su pálido trasero, por ultimo deslizándose hasta la planta de sus pies. Su melena estaba peinada para atrás. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados disfrutando del momento, lo único bueno de todo esta cosa. Por mientras, los otros hombres se iban yendo. Algunos pocos quedaron ahí.

El guardia conversó con Kakuzu en voz baja. Él solo acertaba.

La mayoría de los hombres abandonaron la ducha, quedando solo el moreno, unos dos tipos y el albino. Con el guardia, había salido también, pero cerró las dichas por fuera, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

El ruido de la cerradura lo hiso regresar a la realidad. Volteó y vio que no había nadie… nadie excepto él y compañía, que estaban detrás por centímetros con el cuerpo desnudo, enmarcando una sínica sonrisa de triunfo por así describirlo.

Enseguida, antes de que arrancara, lo golpeó en el rostro y luego lo presionó contra la pared, ya mojada por el vapor; sujetándole el cabello. Los otros dos sujetos le sujetaron los brazos para mantenerlo inmóvil.

―Quédate quieto. ―Hidan forzaba para arrancar o por último golpearlo.

― ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! ―suplicó como lo pedían sus pequeñas victimas. Los dos sujetos se divertían.

―Anoche te dije que esto no había terminado. ―le susurró al oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hidan. Abrió los ojos de par a par sin creerlo.

―Espera… ¡¡No lo hagas, no te atrevas!!

―Suplicando. Eso lo hacían los niños, y no le hiciste caso. ―Kakuzu pasó a su miembro erecto por el trasero del joven, rozándolo. ―Te daré de tu propia medicina.

― ¡¡No!! ¡¡Agh~!!

·

·

·

·

·

**· TTOTT**

**·.**Gomensai, pero no quise poner lemon, no quería hacer sufrir a Hidan. Yo lo hago sufrir de otra manera, en bromas y ese tipo de cosas. u_u

**·.**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, ya que lamentablemente poca veces me llega la inspiración para esta pareja y sobre todo dramáticas. Y si no te gustó, ah que pena, ya lo leíste y Jashin sama te castigará.

**·.**Si alguien no sabe, en las mayorías de las cárceles, abusan de los violadores.

"**Mi Petición: Review's?"**

"**Si Lo Haces, Jashin sama Te Bendice y Rezará Por Tu Bien Estar"**

"**Y Sino, Te Castigará"**


End file.
